Master
by LoadedEel
Summary: In which Lucy deems END a little dirty, and like a good Maid, decides to clean her Master up... (Rated M for mature language and adult situations) A companion chapter to the story "Stolen" same universe, PWP. Smut. A gift fic for all the reviewers who helped get "Stolen" to 550 reviews. ENDLu. (one-shot)


All Rights to Hiro Mashima

This is an omake chapter for " **Stolen** " requested by **sthokat** because we both believe that END is a silly pervert and loves to be called Master by Lucy in a maid's outfit. But don't lie…we'd all love something like that wouldn't we?

I have a smidge of feeling that this wouldn't be coming out so soon if it weren't for **Leomae** , so doll, this one's for you as well.

" **Stolen** " has reached 550 reviews, so this is also a smidge of a celebration piece and a little extra to say thanks to everyone. :3 This is sort of PWP…ish. Kinda plot…kinda no plot. This "chapter" doesn't really fit in anywhere and can work as a standalone, but if you enjoy it, go and read " **Stolen** " and I promise that there are many more ENDLu and NaLu moments of perviness.

A heads up, this entire chapter will be classified as **M** , please, for the love of Erza's mighty thighs, only read ahead if you are comfortable with content that is 18+.

BEWARE! THE PERV! THE COSTUMES! THE FEATHER DUSTER! SMUT AHEAD!

* * *

 **~ Master ~**

 _In which Lucy deems END a little dirty, and like the good maid she is, decides to clean up her Master…_

* * *

END was woken by a sneeze.

It was a cute sneeze, dainty and adorable, but it still roused him from his nap.

Which was such a shame because he was all bundled up in Lucy's dark blue duvet having the time of his life (or death…he still couldn't figure that part out) snoozing away a lazy afternoon on the most comfortable bed known to humankind.

And Demonkind.

He burrowed deeper into the plush pillows, wormed his way into an insanely comfortable position (while making sure his horns didn't rip into his pillow of course, cause Lucy would slay him for that he was sure), he hit that sunbeam just right and dozed off once again.

Half way into another dream about a full course buffet of different coloured fires served by his very own scantily clad Celestial Mage, another louder sneeze brought him into the waking world.

"Dammit!" END shot up in the bed determined to tell whomever it was to shut up and let him go back to sleep. His drowsy mind wasn't comprehending the fact that this was Lucy's room and not his own, so the only people that could possibly be in here was him and Lucy (and sometimes Happy, but that didn't happen all that often because the little blue Exceed wanted to be with Charles) and no one else.

"What the fuck is –" His words died in his throat as he witnessed one of the most amazing sights he had ever seen in his whole life…death…existence. _Whatever_.

White lacy panties. Silk, satin, frills and bows all wrapped around the one person that could make his blood boil and his chest constrict and his member starts throbbing in less than ten seconds flat. It was Lucy, and she was done up in a way that had Natsu salivating while his mouth went dry simultaneously.

 _What in the hell was going on?_

Here was his Luce, his bonded mate dressed up in a French Maid's uniform – albeit slightly skimpier and was that a garter on her thigh? – _dusting_ her bookshelves of all things. He watched from his nest of fluffy blankets like a Dragon in his cave peering like a creepy Demon at her ass. But, in his defence, it was a truly divine derriere, and it was wrapped so deliciously in those white panties he felt like Christmas had come early this year and she was his present complete with cute little bows and ribbons.

She leant forward over the end of the ladder she was using to get that hard to reach the spot at the very top next to her collection of ancient manuscripts from the icy tundra of Nix (before it had been decimated by the Black Wizard of course). The way she moved gave him an amazing view of her covered core as the silk and lace captured her perfectly and gave him the ability to see that small dark spot on her panties.

 _She was already wet for him._

He huffed in suspicion, smoke leaking from his mouth as his red eyes flashed quickly between her pussy delicately held by those scraps of satin and the feather duster in her right hand.

Lucy hated… _hated_ dusting, because she was mildly allergic to the dust that floated around no matter how hard she tried to contain it. And why was she in a maid's uniform? Where had she gotten it from?

There was only one thing that this could be.

A trap.

It was definitely a trick of some sort. Or perhaps he was still dreaming about Lucy because there was no way that his kick-ass Celestial Mage, nicknamed Super Nova (or nowadays she was just referred to as General Nova) was daintily cleaning anything.

She preferred her golden suit of armour over dresses and walked around perfectly content with her bow on her back, short sword and whip on her waist and keys in her grasp. She had a killer kick, insane magic derived from the stars, and was so goddamn gorgeous that sometimes he thought that he was looking at the sun and had to turn away from all that beauty.

But she was never… _girly_.

He watched as Lucy slowly climbed down the ladder and sauntered over to her divan, kneeling on that in a truly seductive pose that couldn't have been good for her back which thrust out her chest and accentuated the gentle slope of her neck, and started to dust a side table and lamp.

Yep. He was definitely dreaming.

END pinched himself with his talons and yelped softly at the feeling of pain.

Okay, so not dreaming.

Whatever it was, he wasn't going to waste it mulling over whether or not Lucy could actually be real.

 _Might as well enjoy this…_

He licked his lips and purred, he loved when Lucy stepped out of her comfort zone and tried new things, especially when those new things included him plus a naked Lucy. It usually ended up with her screaming strange and wonderful combinations of his name mixed with curses while he pounded into her tight pussy from behind.

Or above or from the front, he wasn't picky. This was his mate, his love, and he would take her as many times as she wanted, as many times as she would give herself to him.

Her fingers twirled around the long thick ribbons that held her silky hair up in high twin tails. His eyes finally caught hers and he could see something… _carnal_ shining in those amber depths that he very much enjoyed, and then she smiled.

And it was as wicked as it was alluring. She was so beautiful. END believed he was the luckiest bastard in Earthland to ever exist.

"Good afternoon Master," Her voice was low and throaty and so _husky_ his half hard member started to throb and pulse. "Did you have a pleasant nap?"

His eyes widened as she sauntered over to where he was still nestled in his cave of blankets. Her hips swayed just the right amount for him to feel like he just swallowed an entire desert. END whipped the blankets off his body, infinitely glad that he didn't wear shirts when he slept when he saw Lucy's eyes shimmered with naughty promises as that deep dark scent of arousal that he loved poured off of her in waves.

It always hit him like a tonne of bricks, but he revelled in the fact that he was the one that could pull all her baser reactions out of her.

And then he realised what she said. She had called him _Master_ and damn if that didn't that make him all fired up for her. When anyone else would call him by his full title; Lord END, Master of the Blackflame he would find it pretentious and stuffy and stupid.

But with Lucy…uttering that title at him, that single word…it made him so incredibly hot he didn't quite know what to do with himself. So, to gain a little composure he choked out an answer. "Uh…yah…it was fine…Luce. What's going on here?"

Those cupid bow lips of hers curled up into a small smirk. "Oh. Master, I was just cleaning your room…is that alright? I know how you like to keep things…clean." Which was the farthest thing from the truth and they both knew it. END preferred his Lucy a little dirty if he was honest, and she knew that.

He could only nod as Lucy dragged that accursed feather thing down his chest, brushing lightly over his abdominals. She cocked her head to the side and gave him an innocent look. "Is everything alright Master? You know I'm here to serve your every whim," her façade broke slightly into something more devious as she whispered, "…and desire."

She offered up a coy smile as END continued to gape at her. Then it hit him.

Lucy fucking _knew_ what that name did to him. He had told her once in the Black Fortress that she had to stop calling him that if she didn't want him to jump her in the hallway. While he personally didn't mind taking her out in the open, he didn't think that she would appreciate one of the Nine Demon Gates, or Gods forbid, the _Black Wizard himself_ happening upon them while they were wrapped around each other. Calling him Master brought out his dominant instincts and made him want to pin her to a wall and watch her squirm for hours on end.

But, she was posing as a maid for him, her _Master_ , and she seemed to be delighted to give him whatever he wanted in that moment. Whatever he needed.

What he needed was her, always, no use denying it when the truth and devotion and love he felt fucking shone out of his eyes whenever he looked at her. (Because that Icy Stripsicle told him once, to which he answered with a flaming fist to Gray's jaw)

So, he would play along with this fantasy of theirs for as long as she wanted, because he wanted it too. It was hot and arousing and she was so damn sexy there was no way he could refuse her. Not like he wanted to anyways.

His voice lowered into that gravely pitch that he knew called to her own desire. "Come here pet. Kiss me."

She feigned nervousness for a moment, and her facial expressions were so…real, that he almost panicked but the smell of her deepening arousal that came from her enjoyment of their little game kept him calm. He didn't know that she was such a good actress. _Oh, she was very good._

She flung her feather duster onto her divan before she kneeled onto the bed just far enough away from where he could snatch her up into his arms.

Lucy crawled up the bed to where he lay on his back, hovering over him, her legs straddling his hips. She lowered her own lips to his in a chaste kiss that was over long before he wanted it to be.

He growled into her mouth. "More."

She smiled with a hint of a blush on her face. "Yes, Master."

The second kiss was everything that he wanted. Hot and wet, tongues writhing and tangling while he explored her mouth without a care in the world. She was his for the taking, so he would devour his little minx just like she wanted him too.

END watched as Lucy's eyes darkened and her movements became more intentional and arousing. Unbridled lust sparked between them and the more her lips moved against his, the more he wanted that sinful little mouth on other parts of his body.

An idea swam through his mind and he captured it before it could float away. "Take my pants off." It was a good idea for two reasons. One, he was so fucking hot it was unbelievable, and two he had been known to light his clothes on fire to get rid of them to cut down the time between where he was and wasn't buried between his mate's legs. And these were his favourite pants.

Nimble hands fumbled at the catch in his trousers as Lucy sucked and bit and _licked_ a path from his mouth, down his neck – giving special attention to his sensitive scar – and over his chest. Shucking off the last of his clothes, he heaved a great sigh as his stiff member was released to the cool early evening air. At least it wasn't confined uncomfortably anymore. His mind whirled and tilted until all he could think about was Lucy and her mouth and teeth and tongue on his hot skin.

Lucy teased his muscles with her tongue, dragging scorching trails of fire across his skin with her lips. She knew just what to do to get him squirming, but he had the power this time. END growled as she gazed up at him with half-lidded eyes so full of want and need for him, only for him. "Tell me what you want Master, I'll do anything, _anything_ for you. I promise." His hands gripped her hips tighter at those words.

It was more the fact that she uttered a promise – something that she didn't take lightly as it was the basis of her magic and therefore her life force – that made his cock jump and throb for her. Her trust in him was absolute and that made him crave her love every single time he thought about it.

He was a Demon, Lord of the pits of Hell, and she wanted _him_. Not that stripping bastard, not Bickslow who had invited her into one of his parties (orgies) before…not anyone else.

Him.

He snarled out two words that he knew would bring him so close to what he wanted. Fisting his turgid length in one hand, he gave his member a slow teasing stroke and twisted his other hand into her golden hair (being mindful of his talons, they were very sharp). He brought her closed mouth down to him and smirked at her when she questioned him silently with her eyes. "Suck me."

END groaned as she opened that sweet little mouth of hers and let her breath ghost over his sensitive tip, already glistening and wet from their game. "With pleasure…Master."

She took him all in at once, her lips moulding around him and cheeks hollowing as she sucked him as deep as she could. It was too much and not enough all at once. Her tongue swiped over his head and he was lost, all his rational thought gone and dead. He had forgotten just how good her mouth felt, it had been so long since she had given him a treat like this that he knew he wouldn't last very long.

Fire streaked down his spine and gathered in a liquid pool at the base. He knew that feeling, oh so well. And he wanted those flames to shoot out in every direction while sparks danced across his extremities. He wanted that bliss that only Lucy could bring him.

Her mouth twisted around him in a way that had his eyes almost crossing. _Where the hell had she learned that?_ (The answer was a book given to her by a blushing Erza, but END wouldn't find out about that for a couple more weeks, not before she had a chance to try out more of the things she had learned on him.)

His hips snapped up harshly and drove his cock deeper into her mouth and hit the back of her throat. His eyes blew wide before END tried to stammer out an apology to her. Never had he lost control of himself like that. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her in any way.

But, what he wasn't prepared for was for Lucy to moan around him – which almost sent him into a frenzy, she was a freaking goddess after all – and push herself down onto him more, all the while sucking and licking and stroking him with one of her lithe little hands on what she couldn't manage to get into her mouth.

It felt so _so_ good that END couldn't help himself. He rocked into her, feeling her lips tighten around him so that he could just _feel_ everything. He growled as the fire inside his veins grew hotter. He was close, and they both knew it.

Lucy looked up at her mate and winked, telling him without a single word to take what he needed from her. _Gods I love you…_

END pushed himself into her mouth faster and faster, a little deeper each time. He was fucking her mouth and it was damn glorious. Hopefully, Lucy would let him do this again sometime soon. It was hot and sexy and so dirty, raunchy in that way that made him want to blow his load down her throat as fast as possible.

With little warning, his release overcame him and he groaned low and deep and forced Lucy to take everything into her mouth, shuddering as he could feel her throat _swallow_ around his cock. She drank down everything he gave and he couldn't remember if he had seen anything sexier in his entire existence.

There, in her bedroom, strewn out on the sheet with his softening length still in her mouth, her lips puffy and red from their kisses and tears on the edges of her eyes, END thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

But he decided to keep that to himself because noticing just how amazing his mate was while she was sucking him dry and then telling her was a sure fire way for him to be on the business end of one of her famous kicks.

However, instead of telling her that he appreciated everything that she was, he could show her. He was a Demon of action anyways. Lucy was the one who was good with words anyway.

"Shit. That was fucking hot." His voice was gravely and resonated from deep within his chest. Even though he was only at half-mast once again, his need for her still simmered just under the surface, never abating, just waiting until he could claim her as his once again.

"Come here you little minx, I'm not done with you just yet."

Her excitement shone out of her eyes as Lucy crawled up the length of his body once again.

END frowned and stilled her movements, something was wrong with this picture. Even though his Lucy was so sexy in that costume of hers, he wanted to feel her smooth skin against his, he wanted to see his marks he had left on her shoulders, those scars that showed the world she was his bonded.

His chosen.

 _His mate._

"Strip." He hissed out and her breathy sigh made him feel slightly victorious that he could affect her in ways no one else could, just as she could do the same for him.

"Of course Master. Anything for you."

Damn, she was amazing. Never leaving character. And if END didn't know any better, he would say that this little roleplaying was getting her just as hot and bothered as him. She was usually General Nova, the woman with all the answers and commanded so much respect from everyone that spoke to her, to END she had always been just Lucy, the woman that captured his attention from the moment she had crippled Invel with her magic.

And now, in this moment, she was submissive to him. Something that he didn't know that he loved to see until now. There was no fighting for dominance at this point. Lucy wanted to be beneath him (in more ways than one) to be told what to do and when to do it, to _please_ him in every way possible.

Again, her trust and devotion struck him like a physical blow.

But all those thoughts were swept from his mind as his Lucy shimmied out of her dress, leaving her in nothing but those deliciously frilly white panties, matching thigh high stockings, and her mating marks which sat proudly on her shoulders. While Lucy didn't hide them and showed them off as if they were a badge of honour, her armour usually covered them so seeing them was usually reserved for their chambers and his eyes only.

His possessive side reared its head and he growled softly, warmth flooding his veins. She was his and the proof sat there on her body for all to see.

Sinfully delicious didn't even seem to cover what she looked like. He had no words to offer her other than a whispered "beautiful…" which she seemed to hear given that the tops of her ears pinked prettily. END had given her so many compliments before, but this one, when she was so exposed and out of her normal depth, held much more meaning than some of his other passing praise.

END slid a talon down her middle, the slight pain mixing with her pleasure and he hooked his thumbs into the sides of the tiny piece of cloth he was starting to hate at the moment. Her white panties were the only thing keeping him out of her wet heat and he didn't like that at all.

Before he could rip them, Lucy stilled his hands and pulled the strings of the bows on the sides of her hips and let her panties flutter down revealing her core to her impatient mate.

END flung the white scrap of lace to one of the far corners of her room, forgotten for the moment, and eyed the dripping mess that she was. He ached to taste her, so he decided to give her a little something to show his appreciation to her.

"Ride my face first, I want to taste you."

Her arousal smouldered and snapped inside her eyes like living flames. He loved feeling her strong thighs around his head when she bucked and ground herself down on his tongue, and there was just… _something_ about those stockings that had him chomping at the proverbial bit to get her long legs around him, he wanted to drown in her scent.

She settled over his face, her core aligning with his mouth. "Good girl. You want me to devour you, don't you pet?" Her small whimper of need was enough of an answer for him and he dove right in without another word. She was a delicious meal that he would savour for as long as possible before he made her come, trembling and shaking. He loved making her come apart at the seams.

END licked up her slit, gathering her thick arousal on his tongue and groaned as nothing but Lucy burst over his taste buds. It was her, but deeper somehow, _darker_. Every time he did this it floored him just how amazing she could taste. He loved everything about her, and this was no exception.

He gripped the globes of her ass tightly in both hands, his claws digging into her flesh with enough force to leave marks – but not bleed – and pulled her closer to him. ENDs sharp eyes drank in the sight of his bonded above him, hands white-knuckled on the bed frame to keep her grounded, bountiful chest heaving with every heavy breath she took. He tapped her special nub in just the right way to make her wail in pleasure. "AH! Master!"

Spearing his tongue deep within her, END felt the stirrings of her first orgasm, her slippery walls contracting and clenching around his slick muscle. He couldn't wait to feel that on his cock, but he could be patient. His little mate needed him now, and he would deliver, just like he always did. Even if she was the one who wanted to give him everything tonight, it was hardwired into his brain to give her as much pleasure as he could, no matter the circumstances.

"I'm…I'm so-ooo close Master. _Please!_ " Her large amber eyes pleaded with him to push her over that edge and let her drown in her own Nirvana she was so close to. He would tease her at a later time, he wanted her to feel just as good as he did, right this second.

Her hips rocked and jumped, chasing her orgasm that he knew was building in her, filling her up with heat. END lightly scraped his canines along her labia and took her clit into his mouth, sucking hard and rolling it around with his tongue.

Lucy came with a low cry of his name, and his pride exploded as she clamped her thighs down around him to extend that white hot pleasure that streaked through her body. Even though he enjoyed the way she was play acting, he was so proud of himself for making her mind blank enough that she forgot to stay in character. He would much rather hear his names fall from her lips than any other word.

END purred and licked her release away from her trembling core. He considered her liquid arousal something that was so delicious he would never share with another living being, but her release was a thousand times better, a dish only deemed worthy for the Gods.

Not that he would share with them either.

He detangled his boneless mate from above him and laid her gently on her bed. She practically glowed with happiness and let loose a content, sated sigh. END brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear carefully – damn his sharp claws to the pits of Hell – and kissed her lightly, letting his tongue tangle languidly with hers. He wanted her to taste herself, taste how amazing she was.

His sexy little maid below him moaned into his mouth, sucking his bottom lip slightly before giving him another oh-too-innocent smile. "What will you have me do next Master? How can I pleasure you?"

END beckoned her up to him with a wave of his hand, and she slid up his body once again, her soft skin grazing his own. He felt her hard peaks scrape across his own and he jolted, his sensitivity after his first orgasm taking him by surprise. He definitely enjoyed the small mewl that broke through Lucy's lips though, he loved every sound she made, even if she was yelling at him for one hair-brained scheme or another.

She sat up, lowering her heated core onto his rigid member (it had been throbbing for her again ever since she smothered his face with the apex of her thighs) and smoothed her small hands over his chest. The motions relaxed him, while on the flip side, the way her hips were moving slightly to capture any sort of friction she could, was firing him up once again.

It was a strange dichotomy, but that was what they were. She was light to his dark, her magic was the complete opposite to his curse of Hellfire. Her personality was rule-based and structured, while – even though he was a Demon – he went with the flow of every situation, every fight. They complimented each other well which made their relationship written in the stars…possibly. Neither of them believed strictly in fate, but both could agree somewhat that the Gods above and below were smiling upon them.

No words were shared as he moved his hands up slowly to cup her gloriously round breasts, marvelling yet again at the fact that they spilt between his fingers as he squeezed. Lucy moaned quietly, knowing that he loved listening to her, and rocked her hips more forcefully.

"Gods, fuck…Lu-cy…" If she kept doing that, he would release again, and it wouldn't be inside her which is what he truly wanted.

It was then that he knew what his last action as her Master – for today anyway – would be. "Fuck me pet, ride my cock until you scream…"

He knew a little dirty talk couldn't hurt and he was right in his assumption as she shuddered a little and whimpered. Her face flushed, realising that he knew how much words set her off. Oh, he would definitely be trying that again.

His hands smoothed down her torso, skimming over her taught stomach and gripped her thighs. He let his thumbs run over the tops of those stockings and he caught her grinning down at him with a knowing look in her eye. She knew he liked her legs, and if he didn't know any better, he knew she was memorising just how much he liked thigh-highs for another day. "As you wish Master. I'm here to serve…" She purred in his ear, licking the shell to send a singular thrill down his spine that left his toes tingling.

She guided his length towards her waiting heat and between one breath and the next, slammed her body down onto him. He caught his bottom lip with one of his canines and bit down harshly to keep himself grounded. END so badly wanted to throw his head back and moan unabashedly as pleasure coursed through him like liquid heat, but he was bound and determined to keep his keen eyes on his mate in all her glory.

Lucy, in contrast, had no qualms about the mewls and moans that came from her mouth as her body started up a rhythm, sliding up and down his stiff cock. Her oversensitive folds from her first release let her feel every ripple and movement of her Demon inside her.

END's mind was almost entirely blank, but he had enough conscious thought to grip Lucy's hips and help her in her quest of simultaneous orgasm that they had perfected over the months they had been intimate together. "Shit! END-I… _pleaseohgodsplease_ …"

It seemed as if Lucy's mind had gone blank with pleasure as well. END bent to her cries and started up a punishing rhythm from beneath, thrusting his painfully hard cock into her core with abandon. Her cries increased and she all but sobbed his name as he hit that perfect little spot inside her that made her clench down around him.

"Fuck! Luce…I'm gonna fucking come."

"Please. Just a little more…yes…" How could he say no to his mate when she sounded so desperate for him?

He pounded into her, the room filled with heaving breathing, moans and growls, the sharp slap of sweaty skin echoed off the stone walls. "Is that what you wanted you, dirty girl?"

"Fuck yes! Make me come! Make me come with your big cock END…give me everything you've got."

END's self-control suddenly abandoned him as she goaded the Demon into taking her as roughly as possible. He spun them around until Lucy's face hit one of her satin pillows and he was ploughing her raw from behind.

A slap of a hand on pliable flesh left Lucy wailing. She was unaccustomed to the feeling, but the pain morphed easily with the pleasure to produce something that was both and them, and neither, all at once. "Again!"

END couldn't believe that he had slapped her, but it had come as a strange instinct and he knew it was something that people did in the throes of passion. His darker side revelled in the fact that when he had struck his Lucy, she had _liked it_ …liked it so much that her velvety walls had squeezed him so hard that he had almost finished right then and there.

He brought his palm down on her ass once more, then soothed the bitter redness of her flesh with a few strokes. She was amazing, the feeling her surrounding him was almost too much and as his spine tingled and his balls drew up he knew he was moments away from the end.

But he needed her to go with him because it was always better when they were together.

END scooped up Lucy into his arms, one banding around her hips and the other just above her bouncing chest. The new angle made his mate scream in pleasure, his cock hitting inside her just right, the head pushing against her walls with each pass. His hips stuttered, rhythm broken before he slammed into her in a final, primal, _feral_ bid for their release.

"Come for me, Princess." He brought one of his hands up from her waist, plucking and rolling a single nipple between two nipples.

And then she was lost again, screaming his name for the whole castle to hear and damn if that didn't make him feel incredible. Everyone would know exactly who was giving Lucy so much pleasure. He pumped into her twice more, her walls fluttering and convulsing in her pleasure before he let loose a roar of his mate's name and released all he had into her womb.

The feeling of coming inside of Lucy was second to none in his mind, and he placed a few sloppy wet kisses on the back of her neck and shoulders to show his love for her without needing to speak a single word.

His spent member slipped out of her and a rush of their combined fluids dripped down her thighs, soaking the tops of her stockings. Lucy moaned at the feeling, revelling in the dirtiness that was the situation. It was only slight, but it made her feel sexy and empowered to know that she could render END the great Demon Lord into a pitiful mess.

He flopped down beside her on her bed and curled around her form, still breathing heavily. That last orgasm had been one of the best she had ever had, and she was speechless for a few moments before she found her voice. "So?"

END laughed, the sound deep and gravely from tiredness and bone-deep exhaustion. He pulled the ribbons out of her golden hair and flung them off the side of the bed before dragging his fingers through her silky waves. "Gods, you're so sexy. That was an amazing surprise. I hope I wake up from a nap that way every single time." He nuzzled one of her marks on her shoulder and sighed into her neck.

Lucy only chuckled, tried and failed to bring up her blankets around them – END was a heavy bastard, but he decided he didn't want to move – then gave up and just let her Demon's natural warmth keep the chill air away. One of his arms found its way around her waist again while his hand possessively cupped a single breast, their legs tanged together and the wet mess between her thighs forgotten for the moment.

They were both slipping away into unconsciousness once again – because he definitely needed another nap now, especially if Lucy was naked beside him in a boneless heap of sated bliss – when END realised that he never asked one of the more crucial questions that he really wanted an answer to.

"Where the hell did you get a maid's costume like that?"

Her only answer was a small smirk and a single word. "Virgo."

* * *

 **Ah. Virgo. Helping perverts like Lucy realise their kinkier sides, one maid's uniform at a time.**


End file.
